There are several means for displaying and supplying information, such as, e.g., signs, posters, television, interactive screens, etc. It is generally desired that the information is displayed both clearly and decoratively.
Usually, the means used for displaying information is quite static. Once installed, it is not easily expandable, and when not in use, it may constitute a quite ugly piece such as, e.g., a huge television set.
There is thus a need to improve the means used for displaying information in terms of flexibility, etc.